This invention relates to purification assemblies and purification methods. More particularly, it relates to purification assemblies used to purify gases and methods for purifying gases, such as gases used in the manufacture of semiconductors.
Gases used in industrial processes are often purified to remove particulate matter, such as solids, colloids, gels, and liquids, and chemical substances, such as chemical contaminants. In the manufacture of semiconductors, for example, it is important that the gases are purified to remove particulate matter because particulate matter in the gases can introduce flaws into the semiconductors being manufactured. Therefore, it is common to install one or more purification assemblies in the tubing lines for carrying these gases.
There are a number of conventional methods of mounting a purification assembly in a tubing line. Typically, a conventional purification assembly and one or more other fluid devices are linearly mounted on a surface of a long, narrow manifold installed in the tubing line. These other fluid devices may include a manual valve, a regulator, a transducer, a pressure valve, a flow meter, etc. Each fluid device may include an inlet port and an outlet port. The manifold may include a number of fluid conduits, each of which may be generally V-shaped to provide fluid communication between the inlet port of one fluid device and the outlet port of another fluid device, allowing the fluid to flow from one fluid device to the other fluid device.
In operation, the gas enters the manifold through an inlet at one end of the manifold and then enters a first fluid device through its inlet port. The gas subsequently exits the first fluid device through its outlet port and enters a second fluid device through its inlet port via a V-shaped manifold conduit connecting the two fluid devices. The gas then exits the second fluid device and enters a third fluid device via a V-shaped manifold conduit, and so on for each of the many fluid devices mounted on the manifold. Finally, the gas exits the final fluid device and then exits the manifold through an outlet at the other end of the manifold.
One of the problems associated with the conventional methods of installing fluid devices in the tubing line is that the fluid devices occupy a large segment of the tubing line and/or a large space envelope because the fluid devices are arranged linearly along a manifold installed in the tubing line. Thus, it may be difficult to accommodate a long manifold in the tubing line where the space requirement is stringent, such as in the manufacture of semiconductors.
The present invention alleviates the problem associated with the conventional methods of installing fluid devices in a tubing line by providing a purification assembly that does not require an additional site on the manifold or increased volume in the tubing line. The purification assembly includes a purification element disposed in a block placed between a fluid device and a manifold, and, therefore, the purification assembly and the fluid device occupy the same segment of the tubing line. In this arrangement, the purification assembly is not linearly arranged with the rest of fluid devices, making it easier to accommodate a purification assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a purification assembly includes a block, a cavity and a purification element. The block includes first and second pieces attachable to each other and first and second fluid flow paths. The cavity is defined by the first and second pieces and is disposed in the first flow path. The purification element is disposed in the cavity and in the first fluid flow path, and the fluid flowing through the first fluid flow path passes through the purification element.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a purification assembly includes a block and a purification element. The block has first and second opposite mounting surfaces and includes a plurality of bores extending between the first and second mounting surfaces. The purification element is disposed in one of the bores.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a purification assembly for use with at least one fluid device includes a block and a purification element disposed in the block. The block has a mounting surface arranged to receive the fluid device. The purification element is arranged to purify gases flowing to or from the fluid device.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, an assembly for processing gases includes a purification assembly, a fluid device, and a manifold. The purification assembly is disposed between the fluid device and the manifold.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, a method for purifying gas used in the manufacture of semiconductors includes directing gas through a purification element disposed in a block placed between a fluid device and a manifold.